GolemWings
Physical Appearance Like their name suggests, Golemwings are made of raw materials such as Iron, Clay, Stone, and Obsidian. They are immense dragons, with adults being as large as the 2000+-year old Darkstalker. They have incredibly large wingspans, up to 70 feet in length. They vary vastly in form, with their only common feature being their bodies being made of non-organic material. Society Much like monks, Golemwings base their society on the belief that all living things are connected. Their society has little need for control as they believe full control is too powerful of a weapon to use in good heart. Government The Golemwing Government is only used for their fighting needs and diplomacy. They do have a monarchy, but just like all Golemwings, they live in modest meditation temples. The Government consists of 30 diplomats and the Royal Family. Culture Golemwings spend much of their time meditating in their temples or out in nature. Children are taught to respect nature and other dragons, unless either turns against them. Although the Golemwings do not have art of their own, they value any art that has something to do with nature. Alliances Although the tribe would rather be allied with all types of dragons, they still dislike tribes that are violent and cutthroat. They only declare a tribe enemies if they have a good reason. Allies * Bombwings * Sharkwings * Rainwings * Daggerwings * Splatterwings * Any other peaceful tribe Enemies * Sandwings: Due to murdering adolescent Golemwing diplomats, the Golemwings keep a fierce lookout for any Sandwings that approach. * Skywings: Their attempted genocide of the Daggerwings and their habits of killing Animus Dragons and Firescales, the Golemwings generally distrust the Skywings and keep their children away from them. * Seawings: Although the Seawings are generally peaceful, their coveting of pearls and the creation of the Sharkwings as essentially a slave race makes the Golemwings distrust the Seawings, but not much more. History The Golemwings were said to come from an ancient continent that is lost to dragonkind to settle on the Continent of Apocalypse. Over time, the Golemwings started to create a relatively monk-like lifestyle on Apocalypse, with the Bombwings ready to help defend them, should any tribe dare to attack them. They chose Queen Mountain as their leader and made a vow only to fight in the defense of others. However, a threat beyond their control was looming. The very tribe that had chased them far from their home, the Floodwings (Currently a WIP article) saw an abundance of new hosts that they could infect and use for conquest of Pyrrhia, which was another goal within their grasp. The Golemwings fought hard, but there were simply too many Floodwings. Fortunately, the Bombwings had not abandoned their oath to protect the Golemwings. The Bombwings tore through the Floodwings' offensive lines, forcing them to retreat to their home island, the location of which is unknown. Despite this setback, the Floodwings are still getting ready for another campaign, which they hope will allow them to take Pyrrhia, Pantala, and Apocalypse and make every single dragon into a host. Victorious, the Golemwings chose to create a web of alliances, as they knew the Floodwings would not stop until they were extinct. Royal Family Queen: Volcano King: Steel Princes: Hardscale, Metamorph, Igneous Princesses: Eternal, Protector, Silicon Monk Primes: Obsidian, Forest, Limestone, Grunt Powers and Abilities Super Strength A Golemwing can lift objects up to 1.5 times their weight, as well as being able to shove aside hundred-ton boulders. Durability Golemwings are incredibly durable, being able to take the attacks and breath weapons of up to 13 dragons at a time. Hibernation When in crisis, Golemwings can hibernate for centuries, healing any injuries they sustain within 50 years. Flame Breath A Golemwing can fire a devastating breath weapon that almost has a liquid quality to it.